


The Great Eternal War

by Camille785



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanfiction, Literature, Marine, Prose Poem, Ship Manifesto, Translation, War, original in French, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille785/pseuds/Camille785
Summary: This is a Slam (oral prose poem) I wrote three years ago for a French (first language) class. I finally translated it.This poem is about ships in fandoms.





	The Great Eternal War

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La grande guerre éternelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091202) by [Camille785](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille785/pseuds/Camille785). 



THE GREAT ETERNAL WAR

One day, when the day star arose, a captain mounted a ship.

Tis official: the sails are set on new horizons.

But he is not the only one who imagines new options

Tis official: it has begun, the great eternal battleship.

Every captain tries to convert townsmen to sailors.

Tis official: the preferences of the people are unambiguous.

Seamen and captains build more boats for their honor.

Tis official: the most loved are the most tenacious.

When comes a new skipper, many overlook and dismiss.

Tis official: more crafts of quality must be put to water to seduce

Citizens to become marines, or the shipmaster will be hitting the abyss.

Tis official: quality and quantity must be introduced.

The cracked governor is very unusual, strange, bizarre.

Tis official: his fellow seamates are just as inebriated.

Their ships barely prevail, always underestimated.

Tis official: the drunk often triumphs in the bazaar.

One day, at sunrise, a seaman started a war.

Tis official: all must choose a side. Subjects

Must decide between villager, seafarer or commodore

Tis official: the great eternal battle is complex.


End file.
